


Find me somebody to love

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Work In Progress, but then it turns angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heaven in one regard undermined demons. They were evil after all, disgusting creatures that belong under a shoe and should be treated as the lowest of the low, this of course included Crowley. That undermining was now a very stupid thing. Because seeing as they now have Aziraphale trapped, there is nothing in Crowley's path that will stop him from getting his Angel back.OrAfter Aziraphale dissapears leaving Crowley alone its up to one dumbass demon and one dumbass demon only to rescue him, well with the help of a few friends of course.--
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, I do have the plot planned in my head and I'm mostly writing this for fun so I'll probably be updating this pretty often. I know it's short at the moment but the second chapter is in the works. Also be warned if I have a bad day I'll either take it out on the characters or write something incredibly fluffy. Anyway I hope you like it.

Since that one night at the Ritz you could say the amount of time that Crowley and Aziraphale had been spending together had multiplied significantly. Well, that is false. Their more often appearances in each other’s lives had actually started at the beginning of the end, where the two things that they cared about most had been threatened to be put out of existence: The World and each other.

But the point is that those few days were spent in a constant state of worry and planning. The more relaxed happier days, the days full of dinners or strolls which always lead to either of them inviting each other round for a drink which often turned into spending the night at their more likely destination Aziraphale’s Bookshop. Sometimes ,as Aziraphale insisted, Crowley was just too drunk or tired to drive back to his flat, I mean it’s not like either of them could sober him up. And please, he is a demon Crowley does not enjoy the occasional times when one of them was brave enough to invite the other to bed because of the slight chill in the air, cause it’s just that he’s cold he doesn’t like to cuddle or anything. 

At this moment of time it is one of those days.

Crowley and Aziraphale walk side by side down the street the Angel midway through a review of their newest restaurant, his nose pink with cold and sporting a brand-new blue handknitted scarf matching his red one that Aziraphale had gifted him. Although they did not especially feel the weather the same way humans did, they both agreed that winter clothes are quite nifty not that Crowley would admit that out loud. 

"You know dear, I really must find a recipe for that lovely sponge cake," Aziraphale remarked, before looking to Crowley with raised eyebrows, "I don’t suppose perhaps- I mean if you ever bumped into any of the kitchen staff you’d be able to…" He raised his eyebrows, "Persuade them."

Crowley put a face of shock, "Are you asking me to tempt someone for you?"  
He didn’t bother to hide his grin as Aziraphale grew more flustered as he stammered out an excuse, "Oh you- I’m sure its not a sin if you can get cake out of it."

Crowley burst out laughing and Aziraphale’s heart grew a little bigger, happy that the demon was becoming even more comfortable around him. Moments like these was when he knew that this was the sort of life he wanted, a domestic one he supposed. Maybe one full of Crowley if he’d ever get the chance to ask him. 

Giddy with the happiness of being able to have these sorts of moments and feeling particularly brave Aziraphale linked his gloved hand with Crowley’s. The demon faltered, tensing and looking down at their hands with wide eyes then back at him. Aziraphale panicked for a second wondering if he’d gone too far, but then Crowley’s frown turned upwards into a smile squeezing his hand making the Angel grin in return. 

"This is new." Crowley muttered trying his best to look nonchalant the new spring in his step giving him away. "It’s nice."

"Well," He turned to him not quite able to keep the smile of his face, "Then I guess I’ll be sure to do it more…" 

Aziraphale trailed off his eyebrows furrowing in a state of confusion, Crowley looked over with a look of concern.

"Often." He finished as his knees buckled, Crowley grabbed the Angel’s other hand hastily pulling him up into a standing position. Aziraphale’s head spun and started to pound with a dull pain, he gasped through clenched teeth as a sharp pain overwhelmed his body.   
"Aziraphale," He said in a trembling voice placing his hands on his shoulders to ground him, “Angel, what’s wrong?"

„Nothing dear." Aziraphale tried to smile comfortingly but it instead came out more as a wobbly grimace, "Now would you mind so terribly taking us home?"

Crowley chewed his lip looking around to make sure no humans were watching before snapping his fingers the warmth and privacy of the bookshop comforting him both just a little, well not for long. Aziraphale fell once again with a groan his hands just about stopping his head smacking the ground, Crowley rushed to his side once again worry radiating off of him and tossing his sunglasses to the side. 

"Okay, what the fuck is happening?" He snapped rolling Aziraphale onto his back to get a better look at him he gulped his eyebrows raising then pulling together at the Angel his Angel pale and trembling in pain. Crowley didn’t mean for tears to start welling in his eyes or to let out a small sound similar to a whimper, no, that just seemed to be something natural that came to him seeing Aziraphale like- well like…this. 

Crowley lifted up Aziraphale’s head with caution and resting it upon his lap keeping a hand there, stroking hair away from his sweating forehead, "Well, it appears they are- are," He breathed out shakily his eyes focusing on Crowley, "attempting to you know…"

"No, no I don’t know." He replied frantically. 

"Summon me." 

Crowley’s heart dropped into the pit in his stomach his mouth opened to speak but quickly closed again. Crowley pulled him up into a sitting position almost putting him on his lap so he could wrap his arms around Aziraphale. The Angel put his arms around him clutching onto the back of his t-shirt, this must have been the most they’ve ever touched yet it seemed completely familiar. 

“It’s becoming just a little difficult," He panted his voice muffled against Crowley’s shoulder, "To hold on."

The weight in Crowley’s lap lifted, the hands clutching onto him leaving the fabric of the top creased. Aziraphale disappeared with a faint snap leaving both Crowley and the bookshop feeling colder. 

Heaven in one regard undermined demons. They were evil after all, disgusting creatures that belong under a shoe and should be treated as the lowest of the low, this of course included Crowley. That undermining was now a very stupid thing. Because seeing as they now have Aziraphale trapped there is nothing in Crowley's path that will stop him from getting his Angel back.


	2. Up in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Aziraphale gone? What's he up to? Well lets find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So I actually finished this chapter and now I'm actually posting it look at me. I hope its alright and I'll be writing more soon if school doesn't start absolutely demolish the rest of my mental health.

Aziraphale barely noticed letting go of the extreme weight he was holding. It had been accidental; he had gotten just a bit too relaxed in Crowley’s arms and given in. Now he was crouching in the cold emptiness of heaven, toppling over where Crowley had been supporting him. He stayed on all fours breathing heavily his now bare hands cold against the ground heaven seeming to have banished away his winter clothes. 

An overwhelming sense of dread and fear replaced the pain and to be honest he couldn’t decide which was worse. His heart twinged as he thought of Crowley alone but the pleasure of pondering upon him would have to wait as he noted the angelic presence behind him. 

"Come on now Aziraphale," Gabriel boomed greeting him with a hard pat on the back, “that’s no way to greet an Archangel."

Gabriel hooked his hand under his arms and hoisted him up onto his feet, Aziraphale stepped away uneasy from his touches and brushed himself down. He swallowed down his terror and lifted his head high hoping that the stare he was giving them was in the least bit threatening. 

"That summoning was rather unnecessary." He replied coldly. 

The archangel chuckled walking closer to Aziraphale and looking down on him getting just a little bit into his personal space. 

"Like you would have come if we asked." 

"Well," He cleared his throat, "I am no longer a slave to heaven." 

Gabriel walked past him circling round the Angel and giving him a feeling of unease he was trying to hide from his face, "No," He spat his breath against Aziraphale’s cheek and his voice sharp in his ear, "You save that aspect for Crowley."

Aziriphale clenched his jaw, "I don’t know what you’re talking about." Defending Crowley would only make him something else for heaven to target and he knew how easy it was for Angels to get Holy water. 

"Lying is a sin, Aziriphale." Gabriel replied his voice pumped with fake joy as he walked to face him again a grin plastered on his face, "Then again you are becoming very familiar with sinning."

Aziriphale turned frantically at the angelic presence behind him, his eyes widening slightly as Michael walked carrying a chair, ropes curled up on the seat. Seeing as they could have easily miracled that up he really did find himself resisting the urge to call out their dramatics, he probably would’ve if his throat didn’t seem so tight. 

"Listen if you’d just tell me why I’m here." 

Michael placed the chair just behind Aziriphale knocking against the back of his knees, Gabriel pushed against the Angel’s shoulder and he fell back with a thud against the seat. Worry raised in him, they had finally had peace and now this- whatever this was turning into was happening. And what if they had Crowley down in Hell? 

The ropes glowed white as they started to heat up and worm around Aziriphale’s wrists he exclaimed a hushed "Ow" as they burned only getting worse as they tightened and held him in place. He could feel the ingrain of the twisted rope forming already.   
"Listen there is no need-" Aziriphale exclaimed, "Let’s just- just be civil here."

Gabriel smiled, "No, no I don’t think I will." He took a step back and looked down at him, "I really hope you’ve said your goodbyes to your demon, because I don’t think he’s going to see you. For a long time." 

A lot of images that Aziraphale would more likely have seen in one of his nightmares of Gabriel hurting Crowley flashed painfully through his head and he felt anger bubble up within him, "Don’t you dare go anywhere near Crowley." He snapped louder than he had expected to making the unfamiliar feeling of rebellion crash through him. 

Gabriel looked unimpressed making Aziriphale slump back into the chair slightly, "Goodbye, Principality." And then he clicked his fingers and was gone.

"Come back here this instant!" He cried after him knowing his threats were useless. 

Aziraphale squirmed against the ropes which apparently didn’t let you miracle out of them and winced as they toned up in heat as he moved. He stilled and let the ropes dim down to their neutral state of being just uncomfortable. Looking around at his barren surroundings he felt completely helpless to him and to Crowley. His eyes pricked in his eyes as he thought of him on Earth completely alone, he felt his face grow red with embarrassment as the first tears of the night started to roll down his cheeks.

\------------------------------------

Gabriel appeared in an identical but different place in heaven, pulling down his suit into place he nodded to Michael and moved closer to them so to avoid anything overheard. 

"Is it ready?" He asked them in a harsh whisper.

Michael looked around them checking for any Angels that might be listening in, "Yes, but you understand that he has be fully convinced that-"

"I know." He boomed over them.

"And then we’ll have the-"

"Yes."

"And give him the choice to-"

"He’s a traitor and now that we know about his little trick, he’ll get exactly what he deserves." Gabriel spoke his voice like stone, "Even if it means delivering the final push."


End file.
